MS-DOS:1.25:Z-100 OEM:1.01:8-11-1983/disk01/CONFIGUR.COM
CONFIGUR program. Strings 0x15F-0x17E Error setting up internal tables 0x184-0x19F Version Mismatch with IO.SYS 0x305-0x327 Error modifying memory image of PRN 0x32B-0x34D Error modifying memory image of AUX 0x351-0x371 Error modifying disk image of PRN 0x375-0x395 Error modifying disk image of AUX 0x399-0x3B2 Can not locate file IO.SYS 0x3B6-0x3D2 IO.SYS file version incorrect 0x3D6-0x3F2 Strike any key to continue... 0x48E-0x4AF Valid options for device type are: 0x4B3-0x4BF A. System CRT 0x4C2-0x4D1 B. Serial device 0x4D4-0x4E5 C. Parallel device 0x4E9-0x500 Enter your device type: 0x536-0x56F Answer the following questions with Y for Yes and N for No 0x573-0x593 Strip parity on input? (Y/N) 0x597-0x5B8 Strip parity on output? (Y/N) 0x5BC-0x5E7 Map lower case to upper on input? (Y/N) 0x5EB-0x617 Map lower case to upper on output? (Y/N) 0x636-0x65A Select one of the following I/O ports 0x65E-0x672 A. Serial A(J1) (E8H) 0x675-0x689 B. Serial B(J2) (ECH) 0x68D-0x6A5 Enter port selection: $€? 0x6B7-0x6DC Select one of the following baud rates 0x6E0-0x6FB A. 45.5 I. 1200 0x6FE-0x719 B. 50 J. 1800 0x71C-0x737 C. 75 K. 2000 0x73A-0x755 D. 110 L. 2400 0x758-0x773 E. 134.5 M. 4800 0x776-0x791 F. 150 N. 9600 0x794-0x7B0 G. 300 O. 19200 0x7B3-0x7CF H. 600 P. 38400 0x7D3-0x7F0 Enter baud rate selection: $€? 0x802-0x831 Use the following to select a handshake protocol 0x835-0x845 A. No Handshaking 0x848-0x851 B. ETX/ACK 0x854-0x85D C. DC3/DC1 0x860-0x876 D. RTS Positive (pin 4) 0x879-0x88F E. RTS Negative (pin 4) 0x892-0x8A9 F. DTR Positive (pin 20) 0x8AC-0x8C3 G. DTR Negative (pin 20) 0x8C7-0x8EC Enter one of the handshake values: $€? 0x936-0x95D Use one of the following stop bit values 0x961-0x96D A. 1 Stop bit 0x970-0x97F B. 1.5 Stop bits 0x982-0x98F C. 2 Stop bits 0x993-0x9B4 Enter one of the stop bit values: 0x9B7-0x9DB Do you wish to use parity? (Y/N) 0x9E0-0xA09 Use one of the following parity selections 0xA0D-0xA19 A. Odd parity 0xA1C-0xA29 B. Even parity 0xA2D-0xA4C Enter one of the parity values: 0xA50-0xA7E Use one of the following word length selections 0xA81-0xAB7 NOTE: Word length is exclusive of stop bits and parity 0xABB-0xAC8 A. 5 bit words 0xACB-0xAD8 B. 6 bit words 0xADB-0xAE8 C. 7 bit words 0xAEB-0xAF8 D. 8 bit words 0xAFC-0xB23 Enter one of the word length values: $€? 0xB3B-0xB76 Number of characters between the ETX/ACK handshake (0-255): 0xB85-0xBB8 Enter the number of pad characters to send (0-255): 0xBCE-0xBF7 If you do not wish a pad character, simply 0xBFA-0xC26 strike the RETURN key, and then enter a zero 0xC29-0xC58 as the number of pad characters, otherwise type 0xC5B-0xC83 the actual key character you wish to pad 0xC87-0xCB4 For example, to pad after all line feeds, type 0xCB7-0xCD0 the key marked LINE FEED. 0xCD4-0xD0E Type the key corresponding to your desired pad character: 0xE56-0xE60 IO.SYS file. IO SYS 0xE81-0xE9D Program name and version. CONFIGUR version 1.02 0xEA4-0xEC8 Copyright. Copyright© 1982 Zenith Data Systems 0xECD-0xF02 Use one of the following options to configure a device 0xF06-0xF1C A. Configure PRN device 0xF1F-0xF35 B. Configure AUX device 0xF3C-0xF69 CONFIGUR for Z-100 Computers 0xF6D-0xF90 PRN and AUX are logical device names 0xF95-0xFD7 The PRN device is primarily used for a printer that is connected 0xFDA-0x101C to the Serial A(J1) or the Parallel port connector on the rear 0x101F-0x1024 panel. 0x1028-0x106A The AUX device is an auxiliary device such as a modem, though 0x106D-0x10AF AUX may be configured for a printer. It is usually connected to the 0x10B2-0x10DF Serial B(J2) port connector on the rear panel. 0x10E3-0x1225 Data may be written(sent) to PRN and read(received) from or written 0x1128-0x112D to AUX 0x1131-0x1173 CONFIGUR allows you to establish the method that the computer and 0x1176-0x119C the device use to transfer information. 0x11A0-0x11D7 Use the following options to modify an existing system 0x11DB-0x11E9 C. Exit program 0x11EC-0x1202 D. Make changes to disk 0x1205-0x121D E. Make changes to memory 0x1220-0x1246 F. Make changes to both disk and memory 0x124A-0x1260 Enter selection (A-F): 0x1262-0x1278 C. Exit with no changes 0x127C-0x1294 Enter selection (A-C): $C 0x1296-0x12D1 E Use one of the following options to select the PRN device 0x12D5-0x12FE A. Centronics or MX-80 Parallel (Parallel) 0x1301-0x133C B. MX-80 Serial (Serial A(J1), 4800 baud, DTR Pos. (pin 20)) 0x133F-0x1373 C. H/Z-25 (Serial A(J1), 4800 baud, RTS Pos. (pin 4)) 0x1376-0x13AE D. H-14/WH-24 (Serial A(J1), 4800 baud, RTS Neg. (pin 4)) 0x13B1-0x13E5 E. Diablo 630/1640 (Serial A(J1), 1200 baud, ETX/ACK) 0x13E8-0x1428 F. WH-23/WH-33/WH-43 modem (Serial A(J1), 300 baud, No handshake) 0x142B-0x1471 G. WH-12 Votrax Type-N-Talk (Serial A(J1), 4800 baud, RTS Pos. (pin 4)) 0x1474-0x1480 H. System CRT 0x1483-0x1491 I. User defined 0x1494-0x14AA J. Exit with no changes 0x14AE-0x14D7 Note: Option F may require a special cable 0x14DB-0x14F1 Enter selection (A-J): 0x14F4-0x152F E Use one of the following options to select the AUX device 0x1533-0x155C A. Centronics or MX-80 Parallel (Parallel) 0x155F-0x159A B. MX-80 Serial (Serial B(J2), 4800 baud, DTR Pos. (pin 20)) 0x159D-0x15D1 C. H/Z-25 (Serial B(J2), 4800 baud, RTS Pos. (pin 4)) 0x15D4-0x160C D. H-14/WH-24 (Serial B(J2), 4800 baud, RTS Neg. (pin 4)) 0x160F-0x1643 E. Diablo 630/1640 (Serial B(J2), 1200 baud, ETX/ACK) 0x1646-0x1686 F. WH-23/WH-33/WH-43 Modem (Serial B(J2), 300 baud, No handshake) 0x1689-0x16CF G. WH-12 Votrax Type-N-Talk (Serial B(J2), 4800 baud, RTS Pos. (pin 4)) 0x16D2-0x16DE H. System CRT 0x16E1-0x16EF I. User defined 0x16F2-0x1708 J. Exit with no changes 0x170C-0x1743 Note: Options A thru E and G may require a special cable 0x1747-0x175D Enter selection (A-J): 0x1760-0x178C E Z-100 Rear Panel 0x1979-0x19BB G Printer Modem Printer Light Power Power 0x19BE-0x1A00 Serial Serial Parallel Pen Plug Switch 0x1A2A-0x1A42 G Plug your printer 0x1A45-0x1A56 in here 0x1AE7-0x1B29 G Printer Modem Printer Light Power Power 0x1B2C-0x1B6E Serial Serial Parallel Pen Plug Switch 0x1BBE-0x1BEA G Plug your printer 0x1BED-0x1C12 in here 0x1CA3-0x1CE5 G Printer Modem Printer Light Power Power 0x1CE8-0x1D2A Serial Serial Parallel Pen Plug Switch 0x1D68-0x1D89 G Plug your modem 0x1D8C-0x1DA8 in here 0x1DAE-0x1DDD Enter drive name with system to modify (A-F): : Program in Action No emulator available.